Leaving Is The Hardest
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Dean return from a hunt to find Castiel crying in the bathroom. Dean tries his best to comfort the broken angel.
Sam and Dean returned to the bunker after completing a rather mundane hunt; not that they would complain about that. After weeks of searching for Metatron and Amara and finding nothing a simple ghost kill had been rather therapeutic.

Castiel had remained behind. He was still hauled up in Sam's room consuming Netflix like it was air.

Dean was quite happy for him to remain there for a while as he at least knew the Angel was contented and safe. However, he knew Sam was itching to get Castiel out and helping them again as things were proving to be pretty stagnant without him. Dean didn't want to push Castiel into anything though - he had already been through so much, and most of at Dean's own hand.

"I'll go and check on Cas" Sam said.

"I'll come too" Dean said as he trailed behind his brother.

"Dude, he's in my room."

"So?"

Sam just sighed and kept walking; there was no point in arguing. He of all people knew that when Dean manifested a protective grip it was hard to make him relinquish it.

They didn't reach Sam's room, though, as when they passed the bathroom they heard muffled sobs coming from within.

The brothers shared a concerned look.

"Cas?" Dean called out.

The weeping on the other side of the door came to a sudden halt and turned into shaky breaths and sniffles.

Sam tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Castiel? Can you please open the door?" He asked softly as Dean looked about ready to break it down.

"N-no" the Angel stuttered as he tried to bite back another sob. "J-just leave me."

"We can't do that when you're hurting like this, buddy" Dean implored.

"Why not?" Castiel snapped. "Y-you've done it plenty of times b-before."

"Not anymore, Cas" Dean promised as he rested his forehead against the cold wood of the door. "We've been taking care of you, and that's how things are going to stay."

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "You're like another brother to us."

There was an uneasy silence as Castiel seemed to consider their claims.

"D-Dean, won't hurt me?" The Angel replied meekly. "F-for being weak?"

The older Winchester felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. Sam placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, I'm so sorry. The mark...I would never hurt you like that." Dean bowed his head and tried to ignore the stinging feeling growing in the corners of his eyes. "Please, just open the door. Please."

Sam was taken aback by the sight of his brother practically begging. Both Winchester's were even more shocked and relieved when they heard the door click. Castiel hadn't moved so he must have used his powers.

"Sammy, I've got this" Dean murmured to his brother.

Sam only had to look at his brother's eyes to see the worry and guilt consuming him. He knew this was something Dean had to do for himself and Castiel.

"Okay" the younger Winchester said as he patted his brother's shoulder. "Shout if you need anything."

Once Sam had disappeared down the hall, Dean took a deep breath and opened the door.

Castiel was curled up against the side of the bath. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he rocked ever so slightly. His cheeks were glistening from fresh streams of tears.

Dean thought he looked so small and frightened, much like when they had gone to rescue Samandriel and Castiel had suffered those flashbacks.

"Oh, Cas."

Dean sat down next to his friend, leaning his back against the bath, and pulling Castiel to fall against his chest in a tight embrace.

He rubbed his arm up and down the angel's side, concerned about how much he was shaking.

As much as Dean wanted to know what had happened he waited until Castiel himself felt like he was ready to start speaking.

"After you and Sam left today...I thought I'd maybe go for a walk" Castiel started to explain quietly. "Get some fresh air...b-but I...I couldn't even open the door. I-I was afraid to go outside in case I hurt someone again, or i-if I got hurt, after what happened with Rowena." He let out a shaky sigh. "B-but I was mostly scared that...you and Sam would realise how much of a burden I was being a-and if I left you...you wouldn't let me back in."

By the end Dean has to bury his face in Castiel's hair so that the Angel won't see the emotion plaguing his eyes. Dean knew he needed to be strong now.

"Cas, that isn't true. You're not a burden to us. Rowena shook you up bad; we understand that you need to rest. And I would never shut you out. The first time I... I didn't realise how bad it was for you and the guilt really screwed me up. I would never do that to you again. And you only hurt people because of that spell. You are good, Cas, and Sam and I need you. We'll help protect you because we're a family and a team. Team Free Will. Understand?"

Castiel let out a whimper and nodded against Dean's chest.

"Yes, thank you, Dean."

"You just take as long as you need, okay?"

They sat in silence for a while and Dean's back went stiff from sitting against the hard surface for so long, but the most important thing for him in that moment was to hold Cas and just be there for him.

His Angel needed to know that he was loved, and that his was not alone.


End file.
